BriarClan
BriarClan lives in a dark forest with many briars and tall trees with small shrubs all around. They hunt the small animals that live in the roots of the trees and shrubs. They sometimes fight loners and rouges they find around their territory. These cats believe in The Bright Forest and The Shadowed Forest. This Clan is owned by Cotton. To join place a request on the talk page. ''WARNING: MATURE CONTENT '' Additional Pages: Old Plots /TomxLime/ Plot: BriarClan is taken over by Blackhawk and Larkshadow of FallingClan and is turned into part of the Fallen Empire. The old leader, Mistystar, who is turned into a slave and is tortured by Blackhawk, even forced to have his kits, tries to fight back to earn her Clan back, but is it too late? Rules: *All pelt colours must be either Black, light gray, dark gray, black and white, or a combo of those. *Wings are allowed as long as they are black or have some black on it. *Have fun! Will think of more later 'Allegiances:' Old Leader: Mistystar: A light gray and silver she-cat with blue eyes and black spotted wings. (Cotton) 'Empire Leader:' Owlsorrow(talon): Black tom with green eyes. (Cotton) Deputy: Mousefeather: white and gray she-cat (Cotton) Medicine Cat: Ravenlight: black she-cat with black wings. Mistystar's kit. (Cotton) Medicine Cat Apprentice: None yet Senior Warriors: Flashfeather: White she-cat with soft amber eyes. Shadowflight's sister and the complete opposite of him. (Cinderstar) Shadowflight: Black tom with sharp amber eyes. Flashfeather's brother and the complete opposite of her. (Cinderstar) Ashfang: black and gray tabby tom (Cotton) Spiderleg: Black tom with red dot on his back. (Cotton) Stonefur: dark gray tom (Cotton) Dawnlight: Dark gray she-cat (Cotton) Ravenflight: Black she-cat with black wings. (Cotton) Blazefang: black and gray she-cat with amber eyes and a white tipped tail. (Cotton) Warriors: Echoflight: light gray she-cat with blue eyes. (Cotton) Specklewing: Black she-cat with white spots (Cotton) Amberfeather: white and black she-cat (Cotton) Gingerspot: Ginger tom with amber eyes. Adopted by Mistystar, originally Snowpoppy's. (Cotton) Oakbranch: Light brown and white tom with green eyes. Adopted by Mistystar, originally Snowpoppy's. (Cotton) Mistyfawn: Light grey she-kit with blue eyes. Named after Mistystar. Adopted by Mistystar, originally Mothlight's. (Cotton) Silverlake: light gray and silver she-kit with black spotted wings. Mistystar's kit. (Cotton) Whitefalcon: White tom with blue eyes, blind. Mistystar's kit (Cotton) Azurepaw - A tom whos pelt fades from white to black at his hanches and tail. bright, almost neon blue eyes. (Rhy) Shimmerkit: Silver she-cat with soft blue eyes. Found wandering the forest by Flashfeather. (Cinder) Wreathkit: skinny silver tabby kit tom that is orphaned and just recently foun itself in the BriarClan camp. (Cinder) Lilypetal - calico she-cat with green eyes. (Cinder) Bramblestrike - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes. (Cinder) Apprentices: Birdpaw - Raven black she-cat with sharp green eyes. (Bird) Queens: Lemonsplash- A cliaco she-cat with yellow eyes. (Meadow) Other Kit's: None Elders: Icecloud: gray tabby she-cat with violet eyes (Cotton) Nightbreeze: black tom with amber eyes. (Cotton) Puddlewhisker: Black tom with black eyes (Cotton) Gorsestripe: Gray she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes. (Cotton) Former Members: BriarClan/ Dead Clan Members Roleplaying: Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 /Archive 4/ ---- Mistystar stared at the ground, frozen with fear. She had never dreamed, not in a thousand years, not in a million years, would BriarClan even be reduced to what it was. They were beaten down, scared, and overall ruined. They had been destroyed, no, slautered and now the big, brave Clan she grew up it looked small and frightened. How could they come to this? They were once feared, but then Tomwhisker happened. Then his son and all of his decendents. It all traced back to him and it always would. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 22:09, October 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nightingale started her way toward the cats camp. It was weak and small. She knew what would happen soon, if she couldn't stop it. How do people sleep with night lights on? My room needs to be as dark as my soul 22:14, October 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mistystar looked at the faces of her fallen Clan, they would never be the same. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 22:17, October 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nightingale stopped, She smelt something, she didn't know what it was. but it smelt fermilary How do people sleep with night lights on? My room needs to be as dark as my soul 20:32, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk padded onto the BriarClan territory. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 20:34, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow followed behind her borther. She wanted to kill. She was only there to have that chance again. The chance to kill her kit. How do people sleep with night lights on? My room needs to be as dark as my soul 20:38, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "We should have an empire." Blackhawk said suddenly. "The Fallen Empire. We take over BriarClan and we can go from there. You and I would be the Overlords and we put our most trusted as the leaders of both Clans." Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 20:42, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow shook her head. ''Does he really think I would let him lead. ''Larkshadow smirked. "You think so small, Just BrairClan," She said shaking her head once more. "To let the others go untouched would be letting the clans that came from This one go to waste, You've heard of FoxClan, founded by one of our own, of a clan of Witchs and one lead by the very cat who destoryed Tomstar's rule over the cats here and in FoxClan. Or of what happened to one of your children, The one that ran, She found 5 new clans," She looked at her borther up and down. "Now that, That would be an empire." She said with a look in her eyes so devilish that it could easyily be the look of death. How do people sleep with night lights on? My room needs to be as dark as my soul 20:50, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk gave Larkshadow a look that would make Lucifer himself run for safety. "It'll never just stop at BriarClan, but we have to start off really small. BriarClan is just the start, my dear. After BriarClan, though, we have to wait. We would need to regather our forces, pick another Clan, and continue from there. So, don't you think for even a second that I would stop now or that I'm scared of you. I fear nothing." Blackhawk said, his eyes going from their beautiful green to gold and finally black. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 20:58, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow circled him. "I'm sure you wouldn't" She said with a glint of her voice. 21:38, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk's eyes stayed black as he snarled at his sister in the face, all sympathy or emotion completely gone. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 21:46, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow went up and nuzzled him. "You can't be mad at me for wanting a bigger empire now can you?" she said in a mockingly sweet voice. How do people sleep with night lights on? My room needs to be as dark as my soul 21:55, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk smirked, but his eyes didn't change back. "So what do you say? Make BriarClan part of the Fallen Empire?" He asked. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 21:57, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow smirked. "Always." closing her eyes for a moement before opening them, brighter then ever. How do people sleep with night lights on? My room needs to be as dark as my soul 21:59, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk nodded curtly and walked into the camp and smiled at Mistystar. "Hello dear." He said, his black eyes glistening. "Larkshadow, do me a favour will you? Take Mistystar here and escort her to me den back home." ... Mistystar's eyes grew wide with fear and terror. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 22:40, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow smirked. "Fine" She said before turning to Mistystar. "Hurry up, I haven't got all day." she said pulling her claws nearly over her thorat How do people sleep with night lights on? My room needs to be as dark as my soul 22:49, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Tears started rolling down Mistystar's face as she walked behind Larkshadow, she was beaten. ... Blackhawk turned to the remaining cats of BriarClan, now the first Clan of the Fallen Empire. "We are you're leaders now, you small, pathetic Clan." Blackhawk snarled. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 23:01, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Don't be too sad my dear." Larkshadow said with a sadistic laugh. "It won't be that bad. I already know." She said to her moving to the den. 00:24, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mistystar snarled at Larkshadow. ... Owltalon of FallingClan padded into the BriarClan camp and stood next to his leader. ... "Owltalon. My most trusted. I give you BriarClan to lead." Blackhawk said smiling evily. ... Owltalon smiled and nodded. He was Owlsorrow now. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 00:37, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow looked over at her borther. He didn't give his son much to go on. She padded over to Owlsorrow. "If you dare" she said her voice holding more then the blade of a knife. "Try to take the clan for yours, I shall find you and kill you, giving you a death wrose then those of a queens." She hissed before turning around to go see which of the kits where ready to be made into what they where meant to be. How do people sleep with night lights on? My room needs to be as dark as my soul 00:57, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Owlsorrow didn't intend to break his father's trust. He would help the new Empire as much as he could. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 01:00, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow went over to her borther. "Now what?" she asked him. she was refering to their kit. How do people sleep with night lights on? My room needs to be as dark as my soul 01:22, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk smiled. "She won't be an issue." He said. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 23:57, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Birdpaw was crouching in the apprentices den, her green eyes scanning the clearing. Watching the other cats. 00:30, October 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lemonsplash went over to Birdpaw. "You alright?" She asked Birdpaw It's just dancing Mama 19:23, December 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Birdpaw looked at Lemonsplash carefully, then mewed calmly, "Yeah, I'm fine, just watching the activity around the camp." 02:35, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans owned by Cotton Category:BriarClan